Batalla Espacio-Tiempo
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: Una congelada y desolada Equestria se alza por el horizonte, hasta que un grupo de heroes se levantaran bajo las ordenes de un viejo Chaoxi y un ser cosmico quien les pedira reunir el poder de los elementos y del equilibrio para volver a un punto en la historia e intentar rescribirla
1. Chapter 1

Una ciudad desolada, congelada y destruida, de un reino abandonado, Canterlot después de la era de la Armonía. Nuestras Princesas hace mucho que nos abandonaron y las tres razas volvieron a separarse volviéndose entre sí comunidades independientes, todos los días combatimos entre nosotros por la escasez de comida, gracias a la magia de los Wendigos quien nos azota con su fría compañía — León, podrías dejar de mirar a la ventana y enfocarte en el plan que nuestro señor Chaoxi — me decía mi líder, unicornio de pelaje morado, crin azul índigo y cola roja, mi líder era un buen pony pero era de temer cuando se enojaba — Si, mi líder — regrese a la reunión donde hablaba un pony de edad avanzada pero con una mirada que penetraba hasta tu alma y tus más grandes temores — Sí, ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, si decía que necesitamos un plan para podernos deshacer este maldito final de Equestria y tengo la solución para ello — decía el pony anciano de ojos penetrantes, a pesar de ser alguien ciego nos miraba a todos — Desde hace más de tres siglos que nuestras Princesas Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Cadence se sacrificaron por nuestro bienestar, pero ese bienestar no duro más que solo un par de años, pues el consejo lleno de cretinos corruptos decidieron solo beneficiarse a sí mismos y al sobre explotar y llevar el país a la ruina escaparon, mientras nosotros los "plebeyos" como nos hacían llamar, quedamos desamparados y olvidados, pero tuvimos algo de suerte gracias a Discord quien se volvió nuestro rey al unificar el Imperio de Cristal y Equestria formando el Imperio Equino, pero desgraciadamente ese reinado no duro mucho porque Pangea nos devoro tanto en cultura, economía, sanidad y armonía algo que principalmente carecía nuestro señor, hasta que encontró el amor con una mortal, las leyendas dicen que un "dios" no puede amar, pero Discord le entrego a su amada lo más preciado que él tenía su caos y eternidad, volviéndolo en un mortal, pero con descendencia de la cual yo Chaoxi soy y con mis contactos he podido obtener el poder de un ser cósmico, les presento al señor Dimentio — termino el viejo pony de hablar, presentando a su conocido pero este no aparecía en lugar de eso se podía escuchar una voz siniestra y burlona —Je, je, je, vamos Chaoxi amigo yo debo tener una mejor entrada que esa — resonó por toda la destruida habitación y del techo apareció un recuadro del cual dio varias vueltas y en una de esas apareció flotando en el aire como si recostado estuviera, era de pelaje negra, sus ojos eran amarillos pero su pupila era muy extraña como si la de un anfibio se tratara, su crin era de dos colores violeta y amarillo y su cutie mark era tres figuras geométricas — Je, je, je soy Dimentio creador de dimensiones y he visto su caso, lamento su situación, pero con mi ayuda seguro que podrán cambiar su oscuro pesar — nos decía el ser cósmico con su particular sonrisa siniestra — My lord Dimentio, hemos probado todo lo posible pero, ya hemos perdido las esperanzas de poder encontrar la solución — decía mi líder su seriedad en eso Dimentio se tele transporto inmediato a lado de mi líder — Je, je, je si ya nada podrán hacer en esta época, pero que tal si les dijera que pueden hacerlo en el pasado — nos planteó la hipótesis de manera interesante — ¿A qué se refiere mi señor? — le pregunto Chaoxi con mucha curiosidad — Je, je, je digo que con tu magia caótica y mis poderes podríamos abrir una dimensión en el pasado y así poder deshacernos de quienes nos hicieron esto.

Eso suena muy interesante, de acuerdo hagámoslo — acepto el unicornio senil, todos nosotros preparamos un ritual para preparar el viaje, nuestro señor Chaoxi y Dimentio usaron sus auras para abrir un portal tras-dimensional, abriéndose este en una luz intensa donde nos envolvía con su poder, cerré los ojos por lo intensa luz y sentía que me envolvía en un cálido abrazo que desapareció a los pocos segundos, mi líder me grito y yo abrí los ojos y mire que ya no estábamos en un edificio en ruinas sino en frente del Templo de Odín donde los elegidos de los elementos habían terminado su entrenamiento y ahora eran auténticos guerreros. Mi líder nos ordenó entrar sigilosamente y al hacerlo, los podíamos ver a todos ellos usando ropas shaolin mientras que Jonydius usaba una versión más completa de color negro con naranja y con toques blancos, se encontraba el supervisando al resto de los elegidos que combatían entre sí mismo y eran observados por otros ponys y dragones, Rata Blanca me dio una orden de moverme al punto estratégico y esperar la señal.

Chaoxi POV

Estaba por dirigirme a la posición a la que me habían dicho para esperar la señal, pero en eso me había visto un guardia de Odín y yo le mire y el me hablo.

Hey, no puedes pasar aquí.

Ignore al guardia y seguía caminando, luego el guardia me lo volvió a repetir, pero no le volví hacerle caso, luego me lo dijo por última vez y no le escuche, el guardia se hartó y se lanzó contra mí, quería encajarme su espada, pero lo esquive y use un poco de mi poder para "dormir" al guardia, cuando lo hice lo deje en el suelo, y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al punto estratégico en donde estaba a la vista los elegidos, cuando los mire me hervía un odio, porque gracias a esos malditos, mi mundo es un infierno.

Pero no tenía que dejarme llevar por mi ira, ya que era lo último que desearía hacer, me posicione debajo de la figura de Sleipnir el corcel de Odín, Dragón, León, Rata Blanca, Grizzly, Komodo, Pantera, Cobra y yo nos encontrábamos en el punto de ataque sincronizado —Escuchen bien mis guerreros, debemos estar siempre preparados para cualquier cosa, por eso nos encontramos aquí— hablo Jonydius a sus discípulos, cuando llegaron dos pegasos de pelaje blanco

—No será necesario, mi estimado elegido del trueno, mis chicos los tienen completamente controlados— dijo Dragón que cada uno de sus chicos tenia contra el suelo a los elegidos, en este momento yo no sabía si salir de mi posición pues estos chicos parecían tener todo bajo control, así que me quede viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena, en la que Jonydius ataco a Dragón con su casco derecho, pero dragón apenas se movió para esquivar el golpe y contratacar con una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire al pegaso, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Dragón se acercó y con su casco toma la cabeza del pegaso y lo azota contra el suelo y lo levanta de la crin, Dragón se acercó a su rostro y Jonydius lo miraba con enojo —Tú no sabes nada de nosotros y nosotros sabemos todo acerca de ustedes— le hablo siniestramente, para volverlo azotar contra el suelo, se alejó un poco del elegido el rayo y continuo hablando —Jonydius, elegido del Rayo, originario del Pueblo Electronix, líder de los guerreros elementales— hablaba Dragón cuando intervine en un ataque sorpresa bloqueado dos ataques de un par de ponys pegasos de pelaje blanco —Siempre tan oportuno no Chaoxi— me dijo con ligera alegría mientras yo sostenía el arma del pegaso macho con mi casco sin dificultad alguna —Cha… C... Chaoxi— balbuceo la pequeña Alice, que ahora era toda una yegua muy bella, desarme y lance a mi oponente contra la pared y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba ella, Rata Blanca la sostenía para que no escapase, la tome del mentó y me acerque a ella —Así es mi dulce flor de loto— le dije para volver a bloquear el ataque del pegaso, que de cierta forma me canso, lo desarme y con una patada lo estrelle contra la pared, Dragón movilizo a todo el grupo mientras sacábamos a los elegidos del lugar, fuera de este se encontraba Dimentio recostado en una pila de guardianes y al vernos sonrió y con un movimiento de su casco transporto a los elegidos a otro lado —Bueno mis queridos, es hora de irnos de aquí— nos dijo el ser cósmico y nos transportó a Equestria, mas precisamente al Bosque Everfree, este lugar me trae ciertos recuerdo antes que haya sido destruido.

Alicornio POV

El volver a este mundo me era tan aburrido sino fuese que mis dos idiotas favoritos se encontraban aquí mismos, y de manera alegre les revocaría su castigo de dos años sirviendo a la Princesa Celestia como intermediarios, me acompañaba Irving un hipogrifo de mi tierra, amigo de un conocido me entrego a este chico por un buen precio y me pareció mejor tenerlo aquí en Equestria que en Kerja, pues en él se veía querer más que ser una simple montura —Y bien Samanta ¿Qué hacemos en este bosque?— me pregunto Irving quien era alguien muy amable pero no solía mostrar emoción alguna manteniendo una seria mirada, —Calma Irving, estamos cerca del lugar— le respondí y este asintió, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, notamos que hubo una batalla en el castillo, todo se encontraba desecho y había unos pocos sobreviviente —Irving ayúdame.

—Sí— me contesto.

Corrimos hacia el jardín del castillo que se encontraba hecho pedazos y encontramos a tres ponys que se encontraban ayudando a los heridos entre ellos solo se encontraban Rebeca, Isaac y Canas, me acerque y un alicornio de pelaje café, crin y cola negra con rojo, ojos rojos y su cutie mark era el infinito me puso enfrente —Quítate de mi camino idiota y déjame hablar con la potra— le hable de manera ruda pero el alicornio no pareció haberme escuchado — ¿Eres sordo o solo idiota? Te dije que quitaras— le pregunte ahora con enojo y este iba a responderme pero Rebeca hablo antes —Sam ¿Eres tú?— me pregunto mientras se intentaba levantar

—Pequeña no deberías esforzarte en moverte, tienes cinco huesos rotos y un derrame interno— le regaño la pegaso que le estaba curando, pase de largo del alicornio y me acerque a Rebeca quien atrape antes de que cayera —Tranquila duquesa, me hare cargo de esto— le respondí y ella sonrió antes de desmayarse, —Ustedes— señale al pegaso y al alicornio que me veían extrañados —Díganme ¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?— les pregunte con autoridad y el alicornio me ignoro pero el pegaso si me respondió —Vera, hubo un conflicto, el grupo que ataco este lugar son algunos villanos que estuvimos siguiendo desde el continente de Pangea hasta Equestria.

—Y ¿Sabes algo acerca de ellos?

—Desgraciadamente no.

—No importa, usare un hechizo de rastreo para localizarlos.

—Samanta, creo que deberíamos primero atender a los nuestros antes de buscar al culpable— me sugirió Irving y yo accedí; dentro del castillo todos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios descansando y curados por mí y la pegaso, pero desgraciadamente las heridas que tenían eran muy graves y el escaso medicamento que se poseía en este lugar no lograría hacer nada, así que baje hacia la salida para ir al castillo de Twilight para que me pueda atender a los heridos, pero el alicornio café me detuvo — ¿A dónde vas alicornio?— me pregunto seriamente a lo que lo ignore y el volvió a interceptarme y hablarme seriamente —Te hice una pregunta, responde.

—Arte Eléctrico, Parálisis— golpeándolo con un hechizo eléctrico me quite del camino al alicornio y salí del castillo para ir al pueblo a pedir ayuda.

 **En el futuro León POV**

Volvimos a nuestra época y teníamos a los elegidos elementales y a los guardianes del equilibrio, aunque claro tuvimos algunas bajas temporales como con Rata Blanca quien se enfrentó a la guardiana de la muerte y casi es asesinada por ella o con migo que me enfrente al Heraldo de la Oscuridad y casi soy comido por esta, pero al fin los teníamos juntos para que nuestro hogar pudiese cambiar para un bien mayor…

N.T: El grupo de ponis se hace llamar Luna Demoníaca y son Dragón, León, Grizzly, Rata Blanca, Komodo, Pantera y Cobra todos ellos usan mascaras con respecto a su nombre animal.

También aprovecho para decir que este es mi primer fanfic cooperativo, Herón y yo escribimos esta historia, a parte que ira rotundamente lento.


	2. Chapter 2

En el castillo de la Amistad se encontraba el mane6 junto con Samanta y Gunsmith explicando lo que ocurrió en el Bosque Everfree, ellas estaban sorprendidas que el grupo de extranjeros haya sido secuestrados sin algún motivo aparente, Twilight se acercó a Samanta y le coloco su casco en el hombro a la alicornio rubia —Tranquila amiga, ellos saldrán vivos de esta, son Divine recuerdas— intento consolarla, la aludida sonrió levemente pero seguía preocupada por sus amigos fue cuando Gunsmith intervino —Desgraciadamente el problema no es donde estén, sino en que época se encuentra— de manera seria agrego el alicornio marrón oscuro, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala, Applejack se levantó de la silla y se acercó —No soy experta en física cuántica, pero ¿No son imposibles los viajes en el tiempo?— pregunto la vaquera algo confundida, pero que Twilight contesto —De hecho si son posibles los viajes en el tiempo, pero los pocos que he ejecutado solo son para retroceder un par de minutos hasta una semana entera y a un punto en que estuve anteriormente.

—Pero este hechizo va mucho más allá de una simple semana al pasado, de hecho es un viaje al futuro a otra época— agrego Gunsmith aun su carácter serio, Twilight y sus amigas estaban completamente impresionadas, por el hecho que el hechizo de tiempo —Pero querido, ¿Qué clase de poder monstruoso es capaz de hacer eso?— pregunto la modista asombrada —Chaoxi— respondió de manera muy seria Gunsmith —Pero Chaoxi se encuentra en lo más profundo del Tártaro y siendo vigilado por el mismísimo Arkantos ¿Cómo pudo escapar?— preguntó asombrada Twilight por el hecho de saber que el peor enemigo de Equestria era el causante de tal alboroto —No tengo la más mínima idea, su firma mágica es idéntica, pero hay alguien más no estoy seguro sobre esa clase de firma mágica, tal vez la de un dios.

— ¿Un dios? ¿Es posible?— pregunto la alicornio morada, Samanta hablo —Todo es posible, no hay que descartar ninguna variante Twilight.

—Tengo que llamar a la Princesa Celestia, para que pueda tomar medidas sobre esto.

—Hay que dejar a Celestia fuera de esto Twilight, entendemos tu aprecio hacia ella, pero sus acciones no son siempre las más acertadas— la detuvo la alicornio rubia.

—Entonces por Decreto Real, yo la Princesa Twilight Sparkle los declaro candidatos para esta misión de alto peligro— decreto la alicornio morada, Samanta y Gunsmith hicieron una corta reverencia, Samanta se levantó y se acercó un poco a Twilight —Haremos lo que podamos princesa, solo le pido que cuide a mi chicos.

—No te preocupes Samanta, Rebeca y los demás estarán en los mejores cascos.

—Gracias amiga— agradeció la alicornio abrasándola.

Ambos alicornios volvieron al Bosque con un grupo de médicos para transferir a los heridos, los pegasos y el hipogrifo recibieron a los médicos, quienes traían camillas para transportar a los heridos al ambulancia y de allí al castillo para que tuvieran atención medica propia, una vez que se llevaron a todos los heridos Samanta, Irving, Gunsmith y los pegasos se encontraban en la sala principal discutiendo en plan del rescate —Yo creo que será mejor llamar a una brigada más grande y con mejor equipo, los guerreros asgardianos nos serán útiles— comento Alexander quien confiaba en los guerreros nórdicos, pero los demás no parecían estar del todo acuerdo —Solo nos serán un estorbo, nosotros seremos más que capaces para intentar la misión— argumento Gunsmith.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gunsmith, digo esos sujetos penetraron las defensas del templo de Odín, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los elegidos— secundo el hipogrifo.

—Pero nosotros solos en un viaje al futuro ¿No sabríamos que podremos encontrarnos?— pregunto Maya algo temerosa.

—Necesitaremos provisiones y equipo, para el viaje— sentencio Samanta.

—De acuerdo viajaremos mañana en el alba— termino Gunsmith.

Mientras en algún lugar del Inframundo.

En una celda se podía ver a un alicornio negro con la crin y cola negra y azul, ojos azules, CM de una flama azul, que está forcejeando unas cadenas a la que está atado tratando de romperlas, pero le era difícil porque las cadenas eran irrompibles —Esto es difícil— dijo frustrado el alicornio negro y una voz se escucha enfrente de él —Forcejear todo lo que quieras, no podrás soltarte— le hablo sin emoción alguna a lo que el alicornio le respondió —Vaya sorpresa Arkantos, ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí condena?— pregunto molesto y la voz se revela como un alicornio marrón con crin y cola negra, ojos azules, su CM no se veía debido a que trae una armadura blanca estilo olímpico, correspondía como Arkantos —Los dioses fueron benevolentes al solo encadenarte a este mundo llamado "El Cofre"— dijo el dios mientras miraba al encadenado y este le responde —Cuando me libere de estas cadenas, te hare sufrir hasta que me pidas clemencia— le amenazo seriamente a lo que él dio se burló —Eso lo dudo— ambos mirándose fijamente.

En Ponyville, Gunsmith caminaba junto con Alexander, ambos sementales reían con su propia conversación —No puedo creer que de esa forma, te hayas transformado en alicornio— le dijo el pegaso, a lo que el alicornio con su casco le golpea en el hombro de manera afectuosa —Ya te gustaría haber experimentado esa deliciosa experiencia— le contesto, haciendo que los dos se rieran aún más, pero Alexander se quedó congelado mirando al infinito, Gunsmith lo noto y regreso con su amigo, Alexander apunto hacia donde miraba y Guns volteo y vio lo que le sorprendió y era un sujeto encapuchado quien caminaba hacia la entrada del bosque —Quédate aquí Alex.

—Hare esto rápido, ahora que tengo la esencia de Mandrágora de Zecora, para completar el ritual y regresar mi época— siguió caminando hasta que llega al bosque Everfree, iba a entrar hasta que Gunsmith lo detuvo —Oiga, lo lamento, pero esta área está bajo observación.

—Oh, ¿Quién lo dice?— pregunto Chaoxi sin revelarse.

—Son órdenes de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Ambos se observaban fijamente, pero el alicornio no podía verlo directamente debido a que la capucha cubría sus ojos.

—Por favor revele su identidad.

Dijo el alicornio mientras agarraba la capucha de Chaoxi, pero recibe un golpe de fuego negro y se pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres?— se preguntó el alicornio a lo que Chaoxi le respondió de manera simple —Tú me conoces— revelándose ante el alicornio mostrando sus en su rostro cicatrices y quemaduras y sus ojos totalmente blanco, además de que se apreciaba su vejez —Chaoxi, pero estas vejete, no podrás contra mí.

—No mi querido enemigo, el ser alguien viejo no me hace alguien débil, al contrario obtuve sabiduría e ilustración y eso para mí es poder.

— ¿Entonces para que necesitas a los Elegidos de los Elementos?

—Ellos son necesarios es para salvar nuestro futuro un futuro que ellos crearon.

—Eso no tiene sentido— toma su comunicador —encontré a Chaoxi necesitare refuerzos cambio.

—Allá vamos, cambio y fuera— hablo Samanta apagando su comunicador, saliendo de inmediato junto con Irving y Maya.

—Para cuando tus amigos lleguen ya me abre ido.

—Entonces te detendré Chaoxi.

—Eso sí puedes detenerme.

Dijo empezando a correr, ambos emprendían carrera, el alicornio morado debía acabar con esto rápido, ya que por ser viejo no podía mucho, así que hizo un destello de luz segando al alicornio, Chaoxi aprovecho la oportunidad y cruzo el portal —Maldita sea, escapo— maldijo Gunsmith al no haber alcanzado a su oponente, el alicornio iba a retirarse hasta que vio una especie de collar con forma de reloj en el suelo —Esto podría servir— dijo mientras lo observaba cuando llega Samanta y los demás e Irving pregunta — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, pero el escapo y dejo esto— entregándole dio el reloj a Irving — ¿Y que quieres que haga con este reloj? ¿Lo destruyo o qué?— le preguntaba el hipogrifo al no saber qué hacer con el reloj cuando Maya se lo arrebata —Nunca, esto es un reloj mágico, con el podríamos viajar al futuro

—Usémosla ahora— agrego Alexander.

—No tiene energía, tendremos que darle una fuente de poder— comento Maya

—Usemos mis piedras para cargarla, usaremos el alba para viajar a la época del viejo— se ofreció Gunsmith

—Buena idea, ¿Cuánto tomara la recarga?— pregunto Samanta

—Unas doce horas— respondió el alicornio mientras miraba el reloj — Será mejor que regresemos al castillo a prepararnos del todo— agrego Gunsmith y los demás asintieron.

Los chicos ya de vuelta en el castillo le explicaron todo a Twilight y entregándole el reloj —Un reloj muy interesante— lo seguía mirando hasta que descubre un grabado —Whoa este reloj le pertenece a Dimentio— sorprendiendo al resto y mostrándoles que en el reverso tenía el nombre del ser cósmico —Y ese tal Dimentio ¿Quién es exactamente?— pregunto Irving con mucha curiosidad.

—Dimentio es uno de los Seres de Antaño, el creador de las dimensiones, si él quisiera destruiría nuestra dimensión con solo un pestañeo, junto con Eternidad, Infinito y Olvido, son los seres más poderosos que existan, mucho más que los mismísimos dioses— le respondió Twilight con aflicción en las últimas palabras, dejando en un absoluto silencio a todos los presentes, así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Samanta hablo —Escuchen, Dimentio no es nuestro enemigo, es Chaoxi y su grupo de maleantes, Dimentio es solo un aliado el cual el comprende la situación, pero que no interferirá más haya de simples viajes en el tiempo, ¡Así que viajaremos al futuro, encontraremos a ese bastardo y lo haremos pagar!— voceo con fuerza la alicornio blanca y el resto la apoyo con un grito de guerra, todos se encontraban exaltados por el discurso, pero Gunsmith tenía las palabras de Chaoxi en su mente resonando "Para salvar el futuro que ellos crearon" tenía esa frase latente en su mente, Guns no sabía que quería decir pero lo averiguaría en el futuro.

En el futuro, Chaoxi y Dragón caminaban por un largo pasillo, lleno de celdas vacías, excepto dos cuales se detuvieron enfrente de la primera la cual tenía a los elegidos del pasado, voltearon a mirar a sus captores quienes se miraban bastante serios o bueno Chaoxi se veía serio ya que Dragón tenía puesta su máscara, Jonydius se levantó aun con sus grilletes en sus patas y cuello — ¿Que quieren de nosotros?— les pregunto con ira, ambos ponys libres no respondieron cuando Frosen se acercó a su esposo y lo abraso para calmarlo, Chaoxi abrió el hocico para hablar —Los hemos traído aquí, para pedirles de su ayuda— dijo el viejo unicornio con gran seriedad, a eso Jony se empieza a burlar en su cara —Por favor Chaoxi, eso ni tú te la crees, lo que quieres hacer es absorber nuestros poderes para volverte más poderoso…

…Yo no necesito de su poder, en los últimos mil años que quede encerrado en el cofre, mi única compañía fue la soledad, la cual me ayudo a razonar mi propósito en este mundo, como descendiente del Señor del Caos creía que mi razón era destruir todo lo que la armonía había creado pero no, no esa no era mi razón el balance universal se rige por esas dos cosas caos y armonía y con el exceso de caos en Equestria y el resto del mundo me di la tarea de reconstruir el reino enfrentándome a los elegidos actuales, pero descubrí que ellos habían sido la causa de todo ello, su poder estaba corrupto gracias a al poso de Lázaro, que con sus aguas corrompieron el poder de los Elegidos y sus armas ahora se usan para causar miedo y terror en este mundo y en Pangea— relato Chaoxi, con aires de melancolía mientras se le escapaba una lagrima, todos los elegidos del presente lo miraban incrédulos que se tratase del mismo Chaoxi quien siempre los intento eliminar, la verdad no se esperarían a nada de eso, pero la desconfianza ante el unicornio este se dirigió a su aliado —Dragón, por favor muéstrales— el pony misterioso lanzo un conjunto de periódicos donde se mostraban los sucesos más importantes de los últimos mil años, desde las cuatro princesas huyendo cuando los elegidos tomaron Canterlot, también había fotos de como destruían las aldeas de Pangea de cada uno de los elegidos del presente y todos los del futuro tenían un rasgo similar los ojos de color rojos; todos ellos se miraban entre si preguntándose si era cierto todo lo que les decían —Si gustan acompañarnos para que vean la realidad de nuestro mundo— les abrió la puerta de la celda Dragón, todos en desconfianza pero fue Quirion quien se aventuró a salir y el resto al ver que no se trataba de una trampa lo siguieron, saliendo todos de la celda comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mientras Dragón les pregunto — ¿Conocen la leyenda del Noveno Elegido?

—Yo sí, me acuerdo que mi madre me la solía contar cuando era una potra— dijo Anabel y continúo —Solía decirme que algunas veces los elegidos no siempre eran ocho sino nueve y quien era el noveno nunca era un pony sino un animal con razonamiento avanzado, tanto que solía controlar todos los demás elementos además del suyo.

— ¿En serio esa, es la leyenda del Noveno?— pregunto Alice, le respondió afirmativamente Dragón pero les volvió a preguntar —Pero ¿Ustedes saben qué clase de elemento es el noveno?— a lo que nadie supo responder, Chaoxi abrió la puerta de la salida dejando mostrar la Ciudad de Manehattan hecha ruinas y frente a ellos a un gato que contemplaba el desolado paisaje —Dragón, después de lo que me dijiste acerca de esto, yo no estaría dispuesto a ayudar en lo que no me interesa aun con tus amenazas, pero esto es triste solo míralos desunidos, peleándose en estas tormentas de nieve y esos windigos que no saben cuándo largarse, te ayudare en lo que ocupes, solo cuando cumplas que mis amigos serán liberados.

—Desgraciadamente tus amigos, son necesarios para una misión importante— le respondió Dragón con su inigualable seriedad, el gato se acercó al resto del grupo y los miro con dudas, se volteó a ver a Dragón y le pregunto — ¿Estos son los Elegidos del mi época?

—Por supuesto que sí elegido del espíritu.

—Espera ¿Qué?— pregunto Frozen confundida y el gato le responde —Sé que deben de estar confundidos igual que yo, pero este vejestorio y el señor seriedad absoluta me contaron de unos tales Elegidos Elementales y que yo era parte de ellos como el noveno elegido del espíritu o espectro, como gusten llamarle, digo con todo esto creo que es mejor creerles de una vez o prefieren verlo con sus propios ojos— les reto el gato a un duelo.

En otro punto del futuro un haz de luz comenzó a crearse y un circulo apareció y dentro de este nuestros héroes se materializaban hasta la luz se disipo y estos a excepción de Gunsmith cayeron exhaustos por el viaje en el tiempo —Ho por dios, nunca me había sentido tan cansada y eso que no hice absolutamente nada— se quejaba Maya, —Te entiendo amiga— le apoyo Samanta quien también estaba en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, Gunsmith al ser el único que ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en el tiempo, los miro con ojos serios —Por favor que exagerados—

— ¡LEVANTEN LOS CASCOS ESTAN RODEADOS!— se escuchó una orden y todos haciendo caso levantaron los cascos, varios unicornios salieron junto con un alicornio hembra de mayor tamaño y de crin y cola azul oscura con morado claro, ojos amarillos su pelaje era blanco y su cutie mark era un hexagrama mágico —Digan sus nombre y actúen pacíficamente o los golpearemos— amenazo la líder de los unicornios cunado Samanta se levanta y mira a la otra alicornio —Escucha amiga sé que sonara a locura, pero nosotros venimos del pasado para solucionar unas cosas con un tal Chaoxi y su grupo de locos enmascarados— le explico brevemente a lo que la alicornio se sorprende de escuchar tal nombre — ¿Chaoxi y un grupo de enmascarados?, entonces debe de ser obra de mi hermano, hermanos disipen el hechizo, no son nuestros enemigos, son viajeros— ordenó la líder, haciéndole caso todos los unicornios dejaron su hechizo, la alicornios se acercó a nuestros héroes y se presentó —Soy Magic Twin Sparkle, coolider de esta ciudad– saludando a todos cuando Gunsmith se adelantó —Princesa necesitamos encontrar a Chaoxi cuanto antes, ese desgraciado planea hacer algo con mis amigos.

– ¿Chaoxi? Pero él ha sido como un abuelo para nosotros, siempre ha velado por nosotros desde que éramos potros– le respondió la alicornio confundida, confundiendo a los demás de gran manera, Alexander se acercó y pregunto – ¿Estamos hablando del mismo alicornio maligno de pelaje negro y con sed de poder?

– ¿Alicornio? Chaoxi es un viejo unicornio que paso encerrado en el Tártaro por un siglo– respondió aún más confusa la alicornio –Saben que, mejor vayamos a la ciudad para que me puedan explicar todo esto que no entiendo– les dijo y todos decidieron acompañarla hasta la ciudad, donde antes era el pueblo de Ponyville ahora era una gran ciudad fuertemente protegida por soldados que tenían armaduras blancas con la imagen de la cutie mark de Twilight, Celestia o Luna, nuestros héroes llegaron al Castillo de la Amistad que ahora se veía un poco más deteriorado pero conservaba su belleza natural.

Dentro del castillo miraron que se encontraba todo exactamente como Twilight lo tenía incluyendo el mapa de Equestria, cada uno tomó su lugar en los asientos de la armonía con Magic Twin en el de Twilight, Gunsmith comenzó a narrar la historia de Chaoxi, Twin no podía creer lo que oía acerca de quien la crió por tanto tiempo, su cara estaba llena de horror al saber de todo el pasado de Chaoxi –No, todo lo que dicen es falso, ya que cuando mi madre desapareció yo y mi hermano quedamos solos y fue cuando Chaoxi nos encontró aún con su ceguera y limitantes él nos crió como sus hijos, no puedo creer que casi destruye el reino que tanto quiere levantar nuevamente– negaba toda la historia del alicornio.

–Princesa, entiendo que se sienta de esa forma, pero debe creernos cuando le decimos que él es un ser perverso– continuó Alexander.

Esto no es verdad— lo negó Magic.

Olvídalo Alex, está muy confusa, y… — no termino Gunsmith por que vio una foto algo arrugada de ella de potra con otra alicornio que el reconoció al instante — ¿Conoces a Twilight Sparkle?

Ella es… mi madre— le respondió con pesar

— ¿No dices que ella desapareció?— le pregunto confundida Maya

—Sí, desapareció mientras ella luchaba contra los elegidos— le respondió la alicornio con pesar mientras tomaba la foto con su magia, y Gunsmith pregunto — ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Flash Sentry, era uno de los guardias de cristal, pero fue con mi madre a Ponyville para estar conmigo.

— ¿Ya no está cierto?— le pregunto nuevamente

Pregunto y la alicornio lo negó.

—Lo lamento.

Mirando al suelo el alicornio marrón, mientras Mágic seguía mirando la vieja foto, cuando de las escaleras bajaron varios pequeños animales de colores vistosos.

—ENDING—

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un bar afinando algunos instrumentos en un escenario de Sugar Cube Córner, que ahora era un bar, Maya se encontraba sentada en un banquillo mientras los demás se preparaban para tocar, ella toco el micrófono con su casco y dijo —Buenas noches Sugar Cube Córner, esta canción es algo vieja, pero me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

Rashisa – Súper Beaver (cover)

¿Qué Significa tú mismo?

Ser diferente al resto nunca me importo

Mira en la tienda de la esquina y vi que estaba escrito ahí.

¿Qué significa ser tú mismo?

Cuando era así nunca me importo

Aun así las cosas no me resultaban

Si me gustaban yo lo demostraba

Mediante el tiempo pasa sé

Que incluso esas cosas que queremos

Cambiaran desde tesoros que nunca

Podrías imaginar, hasta las cosas que

Nos han hecho entender.

Mediante más crecemos

Nos Vamos arrepintiendo y

Madurando A la vez

Pero yo aun seguiré en pie

Aún hay cosas que debo entender

Por eso nunca dejare de ser yo

Y tú aun serás el mismo de siempre

No es algo que nos plantearemos que sabemos que no somos iguales

Después de todo no soy tu y tampoco tu eres yo

Si tan solo tú, la mano me das

Veras que aquí el amor puede nacer perfecto.

¿Qué significa ser yo misma hoy?

Hay algo que jamás no podría cambiar ni reemplazar

La vida siempre da vueltas y es así.

Termina la canción y la Pegaso agradece la ovación, para luego apagar las luces del escenario.


End file.
